villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Spirele: Beginning
Deep, in the middle of an ever expanding black space, floated a mansion, of arduous disproportion, the windows cracked, and some of the land connected to it dead. Trees decorating the severely untrimmed dead grass of the front lawn, the doors of the mansion slightly creeping open, revealing to be the main room of this mansion, a parlor. But it seemed to be a large foyer, with a spiral staircase leading to the second floor. The room itself was old and dusty, with mucky furniture and peeling wallpaper. Candleholders held bright green flames, casting eerie shadows on the wall. A large chandelier hung from the ceiling, with tiny crystals that rang at the slightest movement. Swiftly, a tall woman began her ascent up the staircase with one blue hand riding up the smooth mahogany railing. Each wooden step creaked under her weight, threatening to give way. The green candles cast shadows over her blue face, enveloping her and the surroundings in a greenish glow. Reaching the top, this woman pushed open a large oak door into another room, bringing green light into the otherwise dark room. Several paintings of various creatures and monsters lined the wall, and red drapes hung from every wall in all their sophistication. Fancy furniture sat quietly in different parts of the room. In the middle, stood a creature that resembled that of a cauldron. "Already back from your trip, did the brat give you any lip?" The cauldron questioned, it seemingly has the ability to speak. "Oh yes, why he did indeed, but in his last few seconds, he did plead." This blue-skinned woman spoke, rhyming without a second's pause, as if it's second nature to her. "Colpire, there is an idea that has been in my head, an idea far beyond what I normally thread." The cauldron named Colpire spoke back, "What is it, dear Thelema, I want to know, and idea that takes the mind to and fro?" "To create a world, made for few, yet a land that's so slew." Thelema answered, and at this note, she can be seen to be a witch. "How do you think it is possible?" Colpire questioned, "Creating a world is beyond doubt, and you definitely can't be like a lout, when coming to this idea, it can't be so." "This plan will be very swift, not a finger will I have to lift." Thelema responds back. "And how do you do this, it's not easy." Colpire questions. "I think you'll find, that my idea, is done by my magic, that now I grind." The witch rhymed, obviously already knowing how to create whatever she was thinking of. Taking out some black crystal, she smirks, she throws the small object out into the deep, pitch-black space that floats around the mansion. -------- Hours before... "I have it here." Spoke a tall, robed figure, it's long, snake-like body, holding a few black crystals in it's long, boney fingers. "So what is this, I must figure out, I want to know, I need to know about." Thelema spoke. "You'll see soon, a way to a new world, a new life, take these crystals and throw them out in the ever expanding darkness." The figure spoke. --------- "And so this world shall be made, from others that it will raid." Thelema rhymed, as a grassy, mountainous land began to form outside, creatures appearing and beauty suddenly taking form in the ever expanding darkness. Category:Short Stories Category:TheSecret1070